vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
エンヴィキャットウォーク (Envy Cat Walk)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Tohma (music, lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background "Envy Catwalk" was uploaded on October 22, 2011. This song is Tohma's most popular work, being ahead of his previous most popular work, "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia", by a small amount. It is heavily implied that this song is about prostitution. An alternate version of this song featuring GUMI, titled "envycat blackout", is featured on Tohma's album Azalea no Shinzou. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' Old Neon Town, 3rd St, a prowling alley cat, the logic of passion Paranoia, I want to turn heads with my nails done up every night Looks, beauty, perfection—a love Bandit Song Forcefully fallin' you had me at that beautiful tail Similar fates but conflicting instincts currying favor with butterfly wings "Be with me?" A worthless promise, a revelation for you I feel like going incognito, gimme a love potion lip gloss, in disguise Finding out the secret lie, LuLa-LiLa Dance, my anxious Twinkle Venus, dance with the bewitching flow Buy up the last night I test you with the thread of fate, again... For love, cat dance, baby, be a wise servant to love Tempting misery, love's guilty labyrinth Relative hysteria, unconditional passion Blind irony The smothering klaxons form a brainwash siege fanfare to a rain of perfume Impure expectations in the night stimulating, swept away Unblooming lollipop, night light offering proof of love "I'm so sick of the anesthetic scenario" Twins, soul mates, selfish love, adaptation, Smoke & Love & Love Blind faith, hendonism, contagion I hope you find happiness How many? Black out envy by the lie of the vanished moon Stirred up life-sized desire, without U On naivety's stage, existential beauty skills Can we end this now? If the world vanished, if I vanished And if your ownership vanished I'd toss you away after loving you deeply Starting with Adam and Eve, ending here And now, the Forbidden Fruit Cat dance, baby Be a wise servant to love Tempting misery, love's guilty labyrinth In this room where we were addicted to love, let's greet the dawn |-|Approved Chinese lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics has been used in the Chinese version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |human = (vocals), aim (encoding) |categories = Human Cover |description = This cover has received over 10,000,000 views. |links = nn sm15971140 }} , (vocals), Tetsuru (mix), Kazuyoshi (illust), Miyabitamago (video) |categories = Human Cover; Parody |links = nn sm16577896 }} |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm17347084 }} (vocals), Amatsuki (encoding) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm15976501 }} , , , Akatin |producers = Mayashi (video, upload) |categories = Chorus |links = nn sm18614200 }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Vocalodream *V Love 25～Brave Heart～ *Eureka *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Azalea no Shinzou ft. envycat blackout *Vocalohistory Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Matsuri Da Diva *Magical Mirai 2015 *MikuExpo Live in USA and Mexico 2018 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA MEGA39’s- Gallery Black Cat.jpg|Miku's Chat Noir module for the song "Envy Cat Walk", designed by Tohma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Chat Noir PDArcade FT.jpg|Miku's Chat Noir module for the song "Envy Cat Walk", designed by Tohma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Chat Noir AS PDArcade FT.jpg|Miku's Chat Noir AS module for the song "Envy Cat Walk", designed by Tohma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Envy_catwalk_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|SEGA's loading screen, for the song "Envy Cat Walk". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs